Sometimes people need help with tasks at unpredictable times during the day. For example, a student might be working on homework at a given time during the day and may become confused with respect to a problem presented and would like to solicit the help of someone such as a tutor who understands the subject matter. Unfortunately, it is often the case that appointments need to be made to procure help, thereby making the student wait until such time as the tutor is scheduled to meet with the student. Consequently, persons needing help with various tasks may be delayed until formal scheduled times.